Conventionally, tractors have been known as a representative example of work vehicles. Tractors can be equipped with a work machine having a bucket. The tractors carry earth and soil by raising/lowering and rotating the bucket (see Patent Document 1).
The operator of such a tractor is required to operate the tractor while checking the movement of the bucket. However, the operator may be unfamiliar with the operation of the work machine, and thus a technique that allows the operator to operate the tractor while checking the vertical position or the angle of the bucket. Accordingly, a work vehicle that allows the operator to easily check the vertical position or the angle of the bucket has been desired.